Bleach: Breaking Dawn
by Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan
Summary: Konflik keluarga bangsawan membawa Toushiro Hitsugaya ke dalam masalah besar. Bukan hanya terseret dalam konflik keluarga, melainkan juga petualangan tak terduga yang didapatnya setelah jatuh di tempat yang dipenuhi vampir dan werewolf. Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo & Twilight milik Stephenie Meyer.


**Bleach: Breaking Dawn  
**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo & Twilight © Stephenie Meyer._**

 ** _Story by: Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan._**

 ** _Warning: ooc, typo(s), etc._**

 ** _Selamat membaca..._**

* * *

Prolog

* * *

Jacob dalam wujud serigalanya melesat memasuki hutan gelap yang mengitari rumah keluarga Cullen dengan kecepatan tinggi, berniat menyusul Seth yang berpatroli mengelilingi hutan di dekat perbatasan. Beberapa jam setelah Jacob keluar dari kawanan Sam, beberapa menit setelah lolongan Seth berakhir akibat melihat ingatan pembicaraannya dengan Edward, dan baru semenit yang lalu dia melihat keadaan Bella yang semakin buruk. Benaknya bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan Bella akan bertahan. Berapa lama dia akan hidup dengan monster penghisap nyawa yang kini berada di rahimnya, yang bisa saja mengambil nyawanya kapanpun. Meski Jacob tahu jika keluarga penghisap darah itu akan melakukan _sesuatu_ untuk menyelamatkan Bella, tetap saja Jacob merasa tidak terima. Apalagi Jacob tahu dengan jelas bagaimana _cara_ mereka menyelamatkan Bella nantinya.

Itu bukan sesuatu yang layak dibayangkan, setidaknya untuk Jacob.

Hal lain yang paling membuatnya gusar adalah _apa_ yang akan terjadi nantinya. Jika suatu saat Bella benar-benar menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cullen, mampukah Jacob melihatnya tanpa menganggapnya sebagai musuh? Jika nanti Bella berubah, apakah Jacob masih mau melindunginya? Saat nanti, makhluk yang bersemayam dalam perut Bella lahir, apa Jacob masih bisa melihat Bella dengan cara yang sama?

" _Itu tergantung dari sudut mana kau melihatnya, Jake,"_ ujar Seth dalam pikirannya. _"Bella melihatmu sebagai sahabat terbaiknya, sementara kau melihat Bella sebagai seseorang yang kau cintai. Jika suatu saat kau bisa meluruskan pandanganmu dengan pandangan Bella, aku yakin kau bisa melihat 'mereka' tanpa perlu merasa sakit hati."_

" _Mudah bagimu mengatakannya, Seth,"_ balas Jacob. _"Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat orang lain dengan pandangan yang sama dengan yang kulakukan pada Bella. Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka."_

" _Itu karena kau tidak mau melakukannya kan, Jake,"_ tebak Seth, membuat Jacob terdiam, _"kau bukannya tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau."_

" _Sulit melakukan hal semacam itu sementara pikiranmu dipenuhi bayangan orang itu. Aku –"_

Ucapan Jacob terhenti mendadak bersamaan dengan langkah keempat kakinya. Serigala besar berbulu kemerahan itu mengendus udara. Yakin jika dia mencium bau yang tak asing barusan.

" _Ada apa, Jake?"_ tanya Seth. Bisa dilihat Jacob dalam pikirannya jika Seth ikut berhenti melangkah.

" _Darah,"_ balas Jacob. _"Aku mencium darah."_

" _Darah? Dimana?"_

" _Di sekitar sini. Aku akan mencarinya. Cepat kemari, Seth!"_

" _Oke."_

Jacob kembali mengendusi udara. Kali ini sambil mengikuti arah datangnya bau darah itu. Semakin lama Jacob berjalan, semakin pekat pula bau darah yang diciumnya, pertanda jika yang dicarinya sudah dekat.

" _Aneh. Aku yakin ini bukan bau darah hewan ataupun bau darah manusia,"_ monolog Jacob, sementara kakinya terus melangkah, _"Lagipula bau darah manusia tidak seperti ini. Tidak bercampur dengan – tunggu sebentar! Bau salju? Bagaimana bisa ada bau salju di tengah musim panas?!"_

" _Salju? Jangan mengkhayal, Jake. Tidak mungkin ada salju –"_

" _Aku tahu, idiot!"_ potong Jacob, kesal, _"Tapi aku yakin aku mencium bau salju, dan – APA INI?!"_

" _Jake?"_

Seth dalam wujud serigalanya mendengking keras ketika melihat pikiran Jacob. Meski hanya melihat melalui pikiran si serigala berbulu kemerahan, Seth bisa melihat dengan jelas _apa_ yang ada di hadapan Jacob saat ini.

Seorang anak kecil yang kemungkinan berusia sekitar dua belas tahun tergeletak di tanah dalam keadaan yang seolah baru mandi darah, walau, Seth menduga, jika darah itu adalah darahnya sendiri. Anak itu mengenakan pakaian asing yang diketahui Seth sebagai pakaian tradisional Jepang berwarna hitam yang dilapisi semacam jubah tanpa lengan berwarna putih, lengkap dengan sebilah pedang panjang khas samurai yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisi anak itu, seolah menjelaskan jika anak itu baru saja bertempur – meski Seth meragukan hal itu. Anak itu sendiri juga memiliki rupa khas Asia Timur, dengan kulit pucat – tapi tak sepucat kulit vampir. Yang membuat Seth mengernyit adalah warna rambutnya yang tak lazim, apalagi untuk keturunan Jepang yang biasanya memiliki warna rambut gelap; hitam atau kecokelatan. Anak itu justru memiliki warna rambut senada dengan salju di musim dingin; putih, meski sekarang sudah berubah jadi sewarna darah akibat luka-lukanya.

Dan itu membuat Seth meringis.

Anak itu terluka (sangat) parah. Seth bisa melihat beberapa luka akibat sabetan pedang di tubuh anak itu; semuanya masih mengeluarkan darah. Tapi yang paling parah adalah luka di perut dan dadanya yang sepertinya adalah luka akibat tusukan benda tajam, membuat bagian depan kimono anak itu basah oleh darah.

" _Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia masih hidup, Jake?"_ tanya Seth beberapa meter sebelum sampai di tempat Jacob.

" _Masih. Tapi detak jantungnya makin lemah. Dia juga kehilangan banyak darah. Jika tidak segera ditangani, dia akan mati."_

Seth sekarang berdiri di samping Jacob. Serigala berbulu cokelat itu sekarang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana keadaan anak itu. Benar kata Jacob, anak itu dalam keadaan kritis. Detak jantungnya terdengar lemah dan hampir berhenti bernapas. Seth memekik sambil berteriak dalam pikirannnya. _"Kita harus membawanya pergi, Jake! Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya mati!"_

" _Aku tahu, Seth! Tapi kemana kita harus membawanya?"_

" _Rumah keluarga Cullen! Carlisle! Dia pasti bisa menolongnya!"_

" _Tapi bagaimana caranya? Jika kita membawanya dalam wujud ini, kita hanya akan memperparah lukanya! Dan kita tidak bisa berlari secepat serigala jika dalam wujud manusia!"_

" _Oh, astaga! Bagaimana ini?"_ Seth mondar-mandir dengan panik.

" _Aku tahu!"_ seru Jacob tiba-tiba.

" _Kau tahu?"_

" _Kita bisa membawanya ke rumah keluarga Cullen dengan cepat. Tentu saja dengan sedikit bantuan,"_ ujar Jacob sambil membalikkan tubuh serigalanya ke arah rumah putih keluarga Cullen. _"Edward, jika kau bisa mendengarku, cepatlah kemari! Aku butuh bantuanmu."_

* * *

 **Tbc  
**

* * *

 **Haha~ lagi-lagi saya bikin fanfic baru. Padahal yang dua belum selesai /plak.**

 **Oke, fanfic ini sebetulnya adalah fanfic crossover pertama yang sama buat bahkan sebelum saya membuat fanfic Bleach saya yang lain – yang baca pasti tahu. Tapi karena konflik yang saya buat terlalu 'ngayal' dan gak nyambung, akhirnya pembuatannya saya hentikan dan mencari konflik baru yang lebih pas. Untungnya sih, fanfic ini dulu belum saya publish, cuma minta bantuan pada salah satu** ** _author_** **fanfic crossover favorit saya untuk 'dikoreksi'.**

 **Yap, itu Anda, shirayuki no scarlet! Terimakasih banget untuk saran dan ide-ide yang Anda berikan waktu itu. Terimakasih juga karena Anda sudah** ** _mengingatkan_** **saya tentang fanfic terlantar ini – saya sempat lupa, soalnya.**

 **Oke, saya kebanyakan ngomong nih. Akhir kata...**

 **Rnr?**


End file.
